


A Taste Sensation

by starsandgraces



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandgraces/pseuds/starsandgraces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chekov introduces Sulu to Jewish cuisine. Sulu returns the favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste Sensation

**Author's Note:**

> Cracky. Beta'd by [withthepilot](http://withthepilot.livejournal.com/).

"I can't believe you have not had matzo ball soup before," Chekov says.

"I'm not Jewish, Pavel. I'm not even sure what it is."

Chekov stares at him mulishly. "But I can't _believe_ it," he repeats. "I will make it for you, it's good."

So Sulu watches in amazement when, a couple of days later, Chekov uses a combination of bribery, flirting and bullying to get one of the female chefs to allow him the use of the kitchens for an afternoon. He even has all the ingredients prepared. He must have requisitioned them the last time the _Enterprise_ had her supplies replenished.

He watches Chekov making the soup for a while, but eventually the chef chases him out of the kitchen, so Sulu sits down at one of the tables in the mess hall to wait.

When Chekov puts the bowl down in front of him, Sulu pokes at the matzo ball with his spoon. "Seriously?" he asks. "It looks kind of like ice cream. In soup." But he shuts up and scoops some into his mouth anyway when Chekov shoots him a dark look. He's watching Sulu so expectantly that he swallows before he's really ready, just to try to say something that'll make Chekov stop looking at him like that. The soup is still hot, and it burns a little going down. He coughs in an attempt to clear his throat. "It's, uh, it's good." He nods to himself and eats another spoonful under Chekov's watchful gaze.

"See?" Chekov says smugly. "A few days ago you didn't know what it was, and now it's in your mouth."

***

It's only fair, after Chekov went to the trouble of making him the soup, that Sulu introduces him to something new in return. _And for it being the first time Chekov's ever done this_ , Sulu thinks, _he isn't bad at all_. Not the best he's ever seen, of course, but more than adequate. He's a little overcautious, but Sulu's pretty sure he'll get over that with practise. All he needs is a little confidence in his abilities, and Chekov's always been a quick learner.

He reaches down to redirect Chekov's attention. "Just a bit more here," he tells him, because he needs to know. Chekov complies with a thoughtful noise, and that's pretty much perfect, right there.

Chekov stops and peers up at him, doing something Sulu hadn't suggested with one of his hands. "What about this? I think this might work." It's not exactly traditional, but the kid's a genius after all, and Sulu doesn't have any objections to him trying it this way.

"Yeah, uh... that does work, actually," he says. Chekov grins at him and does it a few more times before going back to his previous technique, the one Sulu showed him to begin with. _He_ is _getting better at this_ , Sulu thinks, and then he says it aloud for good measure. Chekov makes another noise, more appreciative this time, and _god_ , that's good.

"See," Sulu pants, tightening his fingers in Chekov's curls. "See, a few days ago you hadn't even thought about this, and now it's in your mouth."


End file.
